Just A Shadow
by Shiekah
Summary: This is a Link/Malon fic.Malon wishes for Link to come back,Link wishes he could go back.But what about Zelda?? R+R
1. Default Chapter

Hey i dont own any of these characters.so dont sue me.this is a malon/link fic.If you don't like them don't read it.please r+r.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A new Beginning  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
  
  
As the sun was rising a young red-headed girl sat on the fence at Lon Lon Ranch.Looking out at the sun she began to think.I wish he would come back.Even though I met him when I was little and then he saved me from Ingo.I can't help but loving him.But he ran off with his Princess  
  
Zelda.Besides he's a noble,nobles don't every love commoners,like me.  
  
"Malon!!",called a deep voice to bring her out of her thoughts."Coming dad!"she yelled.Face it Malon nobles don't love commoners.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
at the castle  
  
"LINK!!"huh??"Coming Zelda."  
  
  
  
Before Link was yelled at.  
  
Looking out into the sun.I wonder if I will ever see her again.I have never seen anything like her,just like an angel.Just the thought of the young fiery red-head made him smile.  
  
  
  
Link walked up to Zelda."What is it Zelda?"She smiled at him."What do you think,blue or navy blue?""I have no clue Zelda you pick."Links walked towards the door,"Zelda,i'll be outside waiting for the milk from Lon Lon Ranch."Link walks out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
town  
  
I still don't know why he made me take this milk to the castle.It was his turn Malon thought.She stopped at the castle gate."Name please?"  
  
"Malon from Lon Lon Ranch."Alright go on ahead."Malon walked through the gate and up to the side of the castle to place the milk down.As she was leaving someone came up behind her."Need some help miss?"That voice  
  
oh no,she slowly turned around."No thank you I am done sir."He smiled. "Well okay."Malon quickly ran away from of him and out the catsle gate.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
castle  
  
It was her.Damn I should have started a conversation or at least told her how I feel.That's it my mind is made up I'm going to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
  
  
Early in the moring Link awoke and wrote Zelda a letter.That way he wouldn't get screamed at.  
  
Dear Zelda,  
  
I am going to Lon Lon Ranch I have buisness to take care of.So don't  
  
worry about me.Just in case,Zelda I want you to know if you love me...  
  
I am sorry I can't love you so you should move on.I know you really loved me but I can't return your love.The reason is I am in love with someone else.It's not you but I don't want to be a king or a noble.There is to much pressure on me.I need to live alone for awhile  
  
till' I can get straightened out.Zelda even if I don't love you I will  
  
always be your friend.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Link  
  
And with that he left the castle for Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Malon thought to herself.It has been 3 years since Ganon's defeat.Then out of no where Link shows up and.....I wonder if he knew who I was.He is more handsome than three years ago.I just look the same as I did three years ago.She walked over to the table.Huh??"A note."Malon read it.  
  
Dear Malon,  
  
I have gone for a trip you shall take care of the ranch for now.  
  
I should be back in a month.I have faith in you Malon I believe you can take care of the ranch.Until I return take care Malon.  
  
Your dad,  
  
Talon  
  
He left me to take care of this ranch for a month.How could he just leave.I never get a vacation....ever.I guess that's just like him though.He'll never learn I guess,oh well,he is gone now.  
  
At noon the chores were done.Malon sat down in the coral.She watched as the horses ran around.She sighed and walked towards the house when she heard a horse coming into the ranch.She watched as Epona came in with her rider Link.  
  
She gazed into his blue eyes,so did he.Blue clashed with blue again. "Hi sir."He chuckled."You don't have to call me sir Malon,just Link,or fairy boy is you wish."She smiled at this,which brought a smiled to his face.A smile she hadn't seen in years.He hopped down from Epona.  
  
"How long has it been since we talked in a conversation Malon?"  
  
"I don't know fairy boy,awhile I guess."She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then where is everyone,are Talon and Ingo here?" "No Ingo is living in Termina now,and dad is on vacation and won't be back for a month.  
  
"Ummm....Malon I got to ask you something."She nodded her head."Can I maybe stay here for awhile?" "I thought you lived in the castle Link."  
  
"I did but it put to much pressure on me to stay there any longer."  
  
"Okay I have no problem with you staying here,but where would you stay?" "I could stay in the barn." "Nah you can stay in my room with me,just don't try anything fairy boy.He grinned slightly.  
  
  
  
Later as the sun was setting Link and Malon were watching it go down.Link leaned back against the wall.Malon looked up at him."Tell me fairy boy,what were you doing outside,when I brought the milk to the castle."Link scratched his head."I guess I was trying to get away from Zelda.Malon smiled."Well, Malon why did you run off in such a hurry yesterday."She looked down at the ground."I don't know I guess it startled me to see you again from such a long time.  
  
  
  
"He grinned,then gently placed his hand on her shoulder."Malon I have to tell you something,okay."She nodded for him to go ahead."All the time I was at the castle I thought of you,it didn't matter that Zelda was there."She smiled sweetly at him."Malon after I saw you i knew I would love being with you."Link stated.Malon's smile grew into a huge grin.  
  
  
  
As they were about to walk inside the house,Link heard something. "MALON!!" Link yelled!Then pushed her aside,then an arrow skinned his left shoulder."AAAAhhhhhh..........!!"Malon turned around to see Link laying on the ground."No!" she yelled!She ran over to him."Link, c'mon are you okay?!"Malon wispered.Link opened eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Y..ea.hh.."he said weakly.Malon helped him inside and up to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Malon then grabbed bandages from the cuboard.She looked over at Link to make sure he was alright.She then took off his tunic.She smiled at the sight of his built body.She then cleaned and wrapped his left shoulder carefully with the bandages.She then made sure he was asleep,then grabbed his tunic and went down stairs.  
  
  
  
Link awoke sometime later and went downstairs.He saw Malon stting down and sowing his tunic where the arrow had cut it.Malon smiled."So your up now fairy boy,I thought you wouldn't be up till after I had you tunic finished.Link walked over to her and sat down."Thanks for fixing my shoulder and my favorite tunic."Link said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Done."Malon told him.She handed it to him."Thank you Malon." Link said greatfully.She gave him a big smile."Your welcome fa...uummm.. Link."  
  
"You called me Link!" he said smiling."Yes I know."She smiled."Uuummm..  
  
what were you going to tell me before you got hit with the arrow,by the way thanks for saving me Link." she said while hugging him.  
  
  
  
Link put on his tunic.Malon stood up and looked at him."Malon...I wanted to say the reason I came here is because I...I. love you."  
  
Malon was in shock,but her face soon came to a smile."But I thought you loved Zelda." Malon said sadly."No,no Malon I loved you scince I met you ten years ago."Link said.  
  
  
  
Malon walked over to him,and hugged him tightly,careful not to hurt his shoulder.He smiled at,while she laid her head on his shoulder."I love you too Link."Malon said.Links lips drew closer and closer to Malon's lips.Then their lips met for the first time.It was small and light at first but then grew deeper and more passionate as it went on.  
  
  
  
As they broke the kiss for air,Malon and Link smiled happily at each other.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
castle  
  
  
  
"So the Hero of Time thinks he can ditch me." Zelda yelled."Then to make it even worse he pushed her out of the way and he got hit."cried Zelda."Well he can't ditch the Princess for that so called farm girl,no he won't."Zelda laughed."I shall take her life then he will love me and be mine!"Zelda screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
What's going to happen to Malon and Link relastionship.Read on to find out but I will only make more chapters if you r+r.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sheikah** 


	2. Zelda's Revenge

Hey thanks for the reviews.Speacial thanks to Kevin,LMFVR,  
  
Silent Shadow,jordan, and Fumetsu Hono'o. I also want to say I just started writing so sorry if there are errors in it i will try to improve it thanks for the reviews.I don't own any characters except the General and Major D or (Inarium),and the Dark Shiekahs.Zelda's character is just mad and possesed by the greed demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Zelda's Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelda gazed out the window."I will make sure that Malon goes away and I shall have Link for myself,instead of that farm girl,...Malon."Zelda turns back looking at a picture of Link and her.Her eyes pure black,  
  
with pure evil.(it's not really Zelda)"It will start today just wait Malon if I can't have Link he won't have you,GUARDS!!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Malon was feeding the horses before she watered them down,wiping the sweat from her brow she sighed.  
  
"Hey beautiful what are you doing."Malon turned around to see Link standing there smiling at her.  
  
"I'm feeding the horses,do you want to help it would be done a lot faster,that way we could do other stuff."she said cheerfully.Link thought for a minute."Link c'mon please help...help for me."she pleaded.  
  
He walked over to her and hugged her."How could I not help you,besides we could go walk at Lake Hylia,and then come back to eat dinner."Link said while grinning.Malon gave him a cute smile and hugged him tighter.  
  
  
  
"Well okay Link but you will have to help and behave more."she said giggling.  
  
"I wish you would stop telling me that I know to behave,it's just I don't want to."he say grinning mischievously.He then bent his head down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Send me the best ones you have got General,I need the best for this job."She yelled at him.  
  
"At once your highness the best will arrive anytime to assist you in anyway needed."He bowed and thanked her for letting his troops help her, then left the castle.'  
  
  
  
Zelda read the plan.  
  
Lake Hylia, set up in triangluar formation watch for target,then in position main leader, Major D will signal the shooter closest to fire.Mission seek and destroy taget to fully extent.  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
Major D is a Sheikah was banished from Hyrule at five years old, never to return.  
  
Once the plan is ready it will start.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Link sat down watching the horses with Malon.Malon layed her head on Link's shoulder,gently placing her hand in his.  
  
"Malon..."  
  
She looked at him worried,when she her the serious tone of his voice."What is it Link?You know you can tell me anything."  
  
  
  
"Malon,I think whoever shot this arrow at you was trying to kill you.I also think the just might try it again to finish what the didn't get done.  
  
"Link do you have any clue who might have shot the arrow at me?"She said with a worried voice.  
  
"I just might have a clue to that."Link picked up the arrow.  
  
  
  
"Zelda!!"Malon yelled.  
  
Link nodded.Malon took the arrow and lokked at it closely, looking over everything.Then looked up at Link.  
  
"Link,I think I know why she did it.I think scince Zelda loved you she is mad your with me instead of her,and she might be trying to get rid of me,to have you to herself."  
  
"I think your right Malon,now that I think about it."  
  
  
  
Link stood up straight.Malon looked confused at him,then stood up beside him.Link looked at her with a slight smile.  
  
"Don't worry Malon I will do my best to protect you,no matter how hard it is,because I love you."  
  
Malon looked up at him and smiled,hugging him tightly like she never wished the moment would end,then he gently kissed her lips.  
  
  
  
When the had to break the kiss for air Malon told Link."I trust you Link,becuase I love you."  
  
Then they both got on Epona and rode out of Lon Lon Ranch,toward Lake Hylia.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"General get you men in formation now!"Zelda ordered, while  
  
a smile played her lips.  
  
The General bowed."Yes your highness right away."The General marched out of the palace and to his troops.  
  
  
  
"Inarium,come forth and gide your troops to formation make sure they are not seen."  
  
A young Sheikah stepped forward wearing a black suit.  
  
"Right away sir,the young man said with a devious grin."  
  
He turned around to the troops,and then jumped up in the air and onto the castle gate.  
  
"Now follow out do not be seen out deal with Princess Zelda's wrath..Got it, now move out!!"Inarium yelled.  
  
Tons of black suited Sheikahs jumped out faster than you could blink.Inarium watched as balck blurs jumped from tree to tree."Finally we will get what we deserve...power."Inarium then jumped from the castle gate towards Lake Hylia.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Link stopped Epona and jumped off,then helped Malon down.  
  
They then walked silently toward the center of the lake above the water temple.Malon then sat down and looked out towards the lake.She looked up at Link who was standing alert.  
  
"Malon....."He wispered,"get up slowly."  
  
She looked at him frightened,but then did as she was told.  
  
Very slowly she stood up.  
  
"Link,what is it."she wispered.  
  
  
  
"Someone is here."Link said sternly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inarium looked at them.The orders are to kill the girl,but he knows we're here.But that girl,I've got a plan.  
  
After a afew moments of spreading the word to the other troops.Inarium stood up.  
  
"Fire he yelled!!"As he smirked.  
  
  
  
Arrows flew by toward Link and Malon.Link looked up and jumped towards Malon.But he was late and arrow had hit her.  
  
Some of the arrows were on fire and all around Malon.  
  
"No!!!!!"Link yelled furiously.  
  
Inarium jumped down in front of Link.  
  
tch.... tch....."You were to slow you can't save her now,  
  
Hero of Time."Inarium said.  
  
"I will still try."Link said while holding his ground.  
  
"I don't think so,Guards take him away,Zelda awaits him."  
  
Sheikahs jumped down from tree and up out of the water.They seized Link and jumped back toward the castle.  
  
Inarium then walked over to Malon and the burning arrows. Inarium waved his hand over the arrows and they went out.  
  
He walked forward and picked Malon up,he then pulled the arrow out of her.Just sleep Malon,just sleep.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Link your back."Zelda's voice boomed with joy.  
  
Link looked up at her,with a cold glare.  
  
"You...you killed her,you have no soul."  
  
Zelda had a shocked expression on her face when Link said this.  
  
"But I love you Link and I do have a soul,I had my sheikahs not kill you didn't I."Zelda said with a frown.  
  
"I..can not love someone without a soul,you just have a hole in you chest,Malon had a great soul,and then you destroyed t like it was a tree in your path,but I will never love you Zelda!"Link screamed.  
  
Zelda then slapped him across his face.  
  
"I know you love me and I love you so deal with it,guards take him to his room."Zelda commanded.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Inarium entered the dark room where a figure laid on the bed.He watch as the figure opened it's eyes.  
  
"So Malon your awake now,good I could have killed you,but I didn't."He said while he crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
"W..wh..why did you save me."Malon said weakly.  
  
"I don't know I guess it was that your beautiful and charming,you also have a great body and a sexy voice."He sad while laying her down."You need to rest don't worry I'll see that you get what you deserve.He started to alk out of the roombut stopped when Malon spoke.  
  
"W..who are you?"she asked him.  
  
He looked back at her."Just a friend."he said with a slight grin,then he left the room while Malon slept.  
  
Awhile later Malon woke and walked into what looked like a throne room.A hand touched her shoulder gently.She turned around to see who it was.  
  
  
  
"Hello Malon."the man before her said."your awake now, feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah I am feeling better sir."  
  
He looked down at her."Please just call me Inarium."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Come sit down we'll talk."  
  
They walked over to the throne and sat down.  
  
"First where are we?"Malon asked.  
  
"We are ina Sheikah village in a hidden part of Hyrule,it's where I live and rule."  
  
"So we're in a Sheikah village now,but I was at Lake Hylia just a minute ago and then you yelled and we got shot at,then one hit me and I blacked out."Malon said.  
  
Malon backed away from Inarium.  
  
"It's okay Malon I will get you and Link together again,my troops had orders to take him to Zelda and followed the orders."he told her.  
  
After they talked for a few hours they went and ate,then Inarium gave Malon some didfferent cloths and told her to take a warm bath and get dressed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Link sat up in his cell,looking around,little light came into the room.All of my weapons are gone now how I am supposed to get out of here.That can't be Zelda, Link thought.  
  
Zelda would never hit anyone or lock me up.I bet she wouldn't even try to kill Malon or not fool around with me becuase I don't love her.  
  
The hard ground shifted beneath him.Someones coming Link thought.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Inarium threw her a flying pad."We don't always jump,it gets harder when you get tired,by the way that suit looks good on you."he said smiling.  
  
She smiled back at him."Thanks"she said.He gave you a quick grin.  
  
  
  
"Your welcome!"he said as he jumped down, off the cliff.  
  
  
  
"Inarium!!!"Malon screamed.A figure then came up to eye level with Malon.  
  
"Don't worry Malon I had my flying pad."He gave her an assuring look.  
  
She gave him a slight smile.As the sun faded Inarium stood on the highest tower in Sheikah Village.While Malon stood behind him.  
  
  
  
"Fellow Sheikahs,today we are on a quest.A quest to save The Hero Of Time.;He has saved our land of Hyrule.Now we must help a new fellow member Malon regain her true love."Inarium said proudly.  
  
"Today we save Link,our Gorgon friends are there for phase one.Now it will be our turn.We must take down the evil that is in Zelda,get the power we deserve."He told them."Now follow on your flying pads."  
  
  
  
Inarium jumped on his with Malon behind him coming up fast.The Shiekahs  
  
were off toward Hyrule Castle.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The hard footsteps came closer,yells and screams could be heard as metal armor was hitting the walls.A giant shadow loomed over Link's cell.A giant hand came down ripping the iron bars off the cell.  
  
"Come out Link we have to get out of here."A loud voice boomed.  
  
Link stepped out of his cell to find a Gorgon standing there with Link's weapons.Quickly Link smiled and grabbed his weapons.  
  
"Lets go"Link said to the Gorgon.  
  
They ran out of the prison part of the castle to find guards closing them in.  
  
"There is to many of them!!" Link yelled!  
  
Suddenly a cool breeze flew through the room.Black Shiekahs dropped to the ground on one knee.  
  
"Oh...no not you guys again."Link groaned.  
  
Inarium stepped forward in front of Link.  
  
"Don't worry Malon is alive we're here to help."Inarium assured him.  
  
  
  
"Right Link said cheerfully!Then lets waste'em!"Link yelled!  
  
  
  
Armor and black clothing clashed,a green tunic could be seen and a giant gorgon helping.After bodies of armored soldiers lay on the ground.Zelda then walked in.  
  
"Link it is not nice to kill.....Inarium what are you doing helping him?"Zelda said furiously.  
  
"Just helping out a friend besides your not my friend and neither is the General he is from Termina,so I own dark sheikahs.I am their King Inarium the fourth.I will see to it that they save Hyrule to earn their respect."Inarium finished with a grin.  
  
  
  
Zelda fired a blast at Inarium, it hit and he flew against the wall.She then smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yy..oou..wil..l.nev..er..win...Ze..lda..."Inarium finish and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Knock one down the rest will follow I suppose."Zelda said.  
  
  
  
"Inarium!!"a voice yelled.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned and looked where the voice was coming from.A young fiery- red head stood at the door wearing a dark shiekahs uniform.  
  
  
  
"Malon??"Link called.  
  
"Yes it's me Link!"Malon smiled."What happened to Inarium??"  
  
Malon questioned.  
  
"Me a cold voice rang out."Zelda stood staring coldly at Malon.  
  
"You should be dead!"Zelda screamed with rage."  
  
  
  
"I guess I am not that easy to kill." Malon said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"I'll show you."Zelda screamed!She threw a gaint blast of energy at Malon.Link jumped but couldn't reach her in time,it just scraped his shoulder but it slowed it down.Malon yelled and ducked down a little lower.She closed her eyes but it never happen,she just heard a scream.  
  
  
  
When Malon opened her eyes a figure in black with short flaming red hair,and deep blue eyes laid at her feet.  
  
  
  
"I'm...sor..ry...Ma...lo..n.."he said then closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"No.."Malon said.  
  
  
  
"It's to late Malon, Inarium was a fool thinking he could save you."Zelda said coldly.  
  
  
  
Anger filled Malon's eyes.  
  
"No but I can save everyone else."She said.  
  
Malon stood up taking a crytal out of her pocket which Inarium had gave to her when they were talking.She held it up to her face.All of the sheikahs got down and bowed,Link and the Gorgon did also.  
  
  
  
"Back in the crystal you go Zelda!"Malon yelled!  
  
  
  
A black shadow came out of Zelda's body and into the crystal,Zelda then fainted,Sheikahs then took her to her room.  
  
Malon fell to her knees beside Inarium.Link placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Malon."Link told her soflty.  
  
  
  
"It's alright Link it wasn't your fault."Malon told him."I just felt so close to him like I knew him for years,Link he saved us all."  
  
  
  
Link nodded."I am going to help the rest of the Sheikahs get things in order."He hugged Malon one more time and left.  
  
  
  
Malon just sat on the cold floor staring at Inarium.  
  
He suddenly opened his eyes,and sat up.  
  
"Inarium your alive!"She exclaimed and jumped into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Yeah I know good thing to huh... Malon."Inarium said calmly."Malon,I wanted to tell you something important,don't get mad or upset.Malon I'm  
  
your brother."he said.  
  
Malon was in shock,he was her brother.  
  
"Why did I not know?"Malon asked.  
  
"When I was five they sent me to the castle but I got lost and found Sheikah Village.The King took me under his wing and raised me.My real name was Dalon,but I prefer Inarium.Mom and Dad didn't tell you though."  
  
  
  
"Your my brother."Malon said slowly.  
  
  
  
"Your my sister."Inarium informed her."I guess all that is left is to return to life you may visit when you want."  
  
"Inarium wait,who shot the first arrow that hit Link?"Malon asked.  
  
  
  
Inarium looked over his shoulder."It was Zelda, the real Zelda.Good-bye Malon."  
  
  
  
"Good-bye Inarium."Malon said.  
  
"Troops follow out!"Inarium yelled!  
  
He and his troops then left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter is pure Link/Malon romance.Please r+r and see ya in the next chapter. 


	3. Starting Over

Sorry it took so long to updated I had a lot going on at the time. Thanks for the reviews this chapter is gonna be a little short.I don't own any of the Zelda characters except Inarium,And the Dark Shiekahs.Now on to the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Starting Over.  
  
  
  
Link walked in when Malon was sitting down in the grass at Lon Lon Ranch.Malon turned her head towards him as she heard his footsteps,her red fiery hair falling in her face.Link hated to see her so sad and confused.  
  
"Malon are going to okay?"Link said sitting down next to her.He wipped the hair out of her face and looked at her.Malon grabbed his hand and began to respond to his question.  
  
  
  
"I think I am okay Link just a little confused I guess."Malon said in a small whisper.She then laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.Link craddled her in his arms,and rubbed her back with his strong hands.This made Malon feel safe and warm.  
  
  
  
A little bit later, Malon had fallen asleep on Link's shoulder,he then picked her up and took her to her bedroom.He watched as she slept peacefully,not a trace of worry on her face.He smiled and touched her face gently.He then bent down and kissed her forehead,then slide into the bed next her,holding her hand tightly as if he never wanted to let go.After two minutes a thinking Link fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Link awoke to find Malon missing.He quickly got up and started search through the house.He heard noises donw stairs and decided to find out what it was. He slowy grabbed his sword and went down stairs.He was surprised to find Malon making breakfast.He laid his sword down and silently walked up to her making sure not to let her here him.Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist.She jumped around surprised but only to be greeted with a warm smile from the man she loved.  
  
  
  
"Good morning handsome."Malon said while a smiled played her lips.Link smiled and kissed her passionately,the kiss grew deeper untill it reached the point where Link started to slip his tongue into her mouth.Malon knew and gladly opened her mouth to let Link's tongue enter.Malon let out a small groan from deep inside her throat as Link explored her mouth.Link then broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Good morning beautiful."Link said in a sexy voice.Malon looked at him playfully and hugged him.  
  
"Well breakfast is almost done so get dressed and come eat."She told him.He smiled and went up stairs to change.  
  
  
  
Link came down stairs in his green tunic,and sat at the table waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Malon is it almost done?"Link whinned.He gave her the puppy face.  
  
  
  
Malon placed the plate down in front of him which had baccon,eggs,gravy,and biscuts.  
  
"There breakfast is served."Malon told him as she bent down and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Malon then sat down and ate her breakast,Link and Malon talked occasionally between bites.  
  
After breakfasat and the dishes were washed a knock came frokm the door.  
  
Malon opened it to be greeted by her brother and his friend in Shiekah uniform.She smiled at him and motioned him to enter.They came in and sat down,Link came downstairs from taking a shower.  
  
"Hey Inarium what are you doing here?"Link yelled.Inarium stood up and shook Link's hand.  
  
"Just visiting I guess."Inarium said and sat back down.Maalon walked over to where Link and Inarium were talking a minute ago.  
  
"Inarium who is your friend?"Malon inquired,as she pointed toward the young person in the black uniform  
  
Inarium nodded and stood up."This is my wife,Keri."Inarium said excitedly.  
  
  
  
Link and Malon were both in shock and their face showed it.  
  
"Is something wrong Malon?"Inarium asked?  
  
"No n..nothing is wrong,but why did you not tell me eairlier?Malon stated.  
  
The young Shiekah stood up and took off her hood .Her long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders.  
  
Her green eyes looked concerned.  
  
"He did not tell you,because he believed that it would upset you more than you were."Keri explained.  
  
"Okay I understand."Malon said and shook her head.  
  
Both Inarium and Keri stood up and said the goodbyes because there was a meeting they had to attend.Then they left leaving Malon and Link to think about what just happened.Malon then walked out side and fed the animals then walked out to the cora and sat down.Link watched her from the window of her room.  
  
Malon saw a floating orb of red float around at the other end of the coral.She deciced to check it out,so she walked over to it.The light turned into a man with red hiar and a red beard,her gave Malon a pirceing look with his dark red eyes.Malon startled jump back and landed on the ground.He pulled out a sword.  
  
"You do not deserve to be with this man you just bring him pain!"The voice boomed!He smirked and steped toward her."Now I can make sure you don't bring him anymore pain!"The voice yelled!  
  
Link heard it and Malon screaming he grabbed his sword and jumpped out the window.He ran as fast as he could toward Malon and the red figure.Link jumped up and slashd the figure in the arm.  
  
  
  
"The prince in armour is it."the voice laughted,"here to save his princess eh...."He said as he laughted.  
  
Link then sliced the red man,then kicked him, and backfliped,then he jumped foward towardss the man and stabbed him in the heart.The man just threw Link off.  
  
"You can't stop me,for I know your not in love with that young woman but in love with Zelda."the red man said.  
  
  
  
"NO!!!"Link screamed,"I love Malon more than anything!"  
  
"You can't!" the voice boomed," its impossible!"  
  
"But it is true!" Link screamed!  
  
Malon watched on until the redman turned into red dust from the way Link had sceamed at it about his love for her.Malon stood up and started to sob.Link jogged over to herand held her tightly.Letting her sob on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Did you mean what you said Link,do you really love me?"Malon asked sadly.As she stared into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes I did Malon,how could I not love you."Link said smiling.  
  
He then bent down and kissed her on the lips,she kissed him back then hugged him tightly.Link then walked back to the house to make dinner.Malon smiled as she watched the sun set.  
  
  
  
"At least I know I am not just a shadow."Malon said smiling.Then she walked back to the house and helped Link fix dinner.  
  
  
  
The End?  
  
  
  
Sorry this story was so short but I was thinking if enough people like it I might write more.Please R+R 


End file.
